1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a display device may include a plurality of pixels as a unit to display an image, and a plurality of drivers. The drivers may include a data driver to apply a data voltage to a pixel, and a scan driver to apply a gate signal controlling transmission of the data voltage. Conventionally, a method in which the scan driver and the data driver are mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) as a chip type and connected to the display panel, or mounted to the display panel, is generally used. However, recently, in a case of a scan driver that may not use high mobility of the thin film transistor channel, a structure in which the scan driver is not formed as an additional chip and is integrated with the display panel has been developed.
This scan driver may include electrical elements such as a plurality of transistors and a plurality of capacitors, and each electric element includes at least one conductive layer. The electric element included in the driver or the electric element of the driver and an input/output terminal may be electrically connected to each other through a connection. The connection may include a contact assistant connecting conductive layers of different layers of two connected elements, or the element and the terminal, or two terminals. If a high current or a current above a reference threshold flows to the contact assistant or resistance of the contact assistant is large or above a reference value, power may be increased such that heat may be generated and the contact assistant may be at risk of being disconnected. Further, this risk of defect may be generated in various connections of the display panel as well as the driver, and may not be limited to the contact assistant.
The above information disclosed in this background section is provided for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that may not be prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.